The Ground Below, The Sky Above
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Logan stood on the edge, glaring angrily down through the black torrents of rain at the ground several stories below. It was after all, all his fault. He had failed again disappointed him again, hurt him, again. Oneshot! Slash, LoganxScott


**Title: **The Ground Below, The Sky Above

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Logan stood on the edge, glaring angrily down through the black torrents of rain at the ground several stories below. It was after all, all his fault. He had failed again; disappointed him again, hurt him, again.

**Feedback: **Yes please, YAY reviews!

**Pairings:** Logan/Scott

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Rating: **PG-13 for suicidal themes

**Warnings: **Slash, if you don't like, don't read; also some serious angst

**Author's Note: **Just something that came to mind one night as I was sitting at my computer being emo. Please review. Oneshot

**Enjoy!**

Logan stood on the edge, glaring angrily down through the black torrents of rain at the ground several stories below. He hated life. He never usually hated being a mutant, in fact he had spent most of his life being down right proud of it, but it was times like this, when he cursed the gods for making him a freak.

He hated himself, and he knew he couldn't be the only one. _He_ must hate him too, and Logan didn't blame him. It was after all, all his fault. He had failed again; disappointed him again, hurt him, again. He took another swig of the beer he held in his hand.

"Why can't it just end already?" He screamed, throwing the now empty beer bottle and watching as it smashed on the paved driveway below.

His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot, his face slack, his soaked hair a mess. His clothes were in tatters, and he was covered in soot and dirt. But then again, no body else at the institute looked much better at the moment, not that he cared anymore anyway. But in contrast to his clothes his body was perfect, unmarked but for the few stains of dried blood that he hadn't bothered to wash off, the only reminders left of the wounds which had lasted for only seconds.

He wanted to jump, he wanted to more than ever, but even if he did, it wouldn't do any good. He would be unconscious for only moments before his damn body would heal itself up again, good as new. And when he woke nothing would have changed.

He could hear nothing below; everything was silent. Everyone mourning. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole place, and it was all his fault. If only he had been faster, if only he'd seen it sooner. The support column falling, the roof crashing in, his cry as it fell. Logan had run, but he was too late, the cry was silenced immediately. Kitty had gone in and brought his body back out, but it was too late, too late, he was already gone. The rest of the building was coming down, they had to get out, everyone was running, screaming, it was mass mayhem. But Logan had stopped, looked back, then he ran back, into the building, he'd grabbed the broken body, that was the least he could have done.

It lay below now, the body, surrounded by his friends. But Logan couldn't bare to be in their with them, he couldn't watch them cry, him cry.

Once more his eyes turned to ponder the ground. He could try it at least, his crazed mind told him, maybe it would be different this time.

He was tired of living. Tired of watching everyone else pass on while he remained, untouched by the blessing of time. Cruel time, to leave him so alone.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled so loudly that he was certain it shook the building under his feet. But just as he had convinced himself to jump a voice from behind him made him freeze.

"Logan, stop, don't please," Scott pleaded.

"It ain't like I'll die anyway," Logan said bitterly, never taking his eyes off of the ground below.

"Please, Logan," Scott persisted, "Come away from there."

"Why?" Logan yelled, his red-rimmed eyes once more over flowing, "I hurt you, I killed your brother."

"You didn't kill him," Scott soothed.

"I didn't save him either," Logan pointed out.

"You tried," Scott said placidly, "Now please, Logan, you're scaring me."

Logan just stood there, trembling, unable to meet Scott's eyes.

"Logan, I already lost him," Scott whispered, his own voice trembling, "I need you, don't leave me too."

Logan bowed his head, slowly sliding to sit on the roof, his legs refusing to hold him up any longer. Scott rushed to him, wrapping his arms around his lover as he sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered brokenly into Scott's shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around the younger mutant, "I'm so sorry."

"Ju-just don't…ever leave me t-too," Scott choked, his shoulders shaking violently, "I need you."

"Never," Logan promised quietly, "Never." And as the two sat there, huddled in each other's arms, Logan looked up at the black sky above and smiled to see that slowly, slowly the clouds were clearing and a fresh, bright blue began to shine through.


End file.
